The present invention relates to systems for use in distribution line carrier communications in which communication signals are transmitted over high voltage power transmission lines.
Communications transmissions of this type require repeaters disposed at spaced intervals along such high voltage power transmission lines. These repeaters must be connected to the transmission lines via couplings which have a low impedance at the communication signal carrier frequencies.
Coupling arrangements which have been proposed to date are all relatively expensive and complex.